


Good Night, Love

by Meisinlove



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, and they’re living together aha ;w;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meisinlove/pseuds/Meisinlove
Summary: Tsumugi’s a hard-worker that he doesn’t notice the time, lucky that Natsume is there for him. Just like what he said before.
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Sakasaki Natsume
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Good Night, Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m new in the fandom ;w; it’s my first time writing for this fandom and ship so 🙇 Istg NaTsumu reminds me of a certain pair in other fandom ahsjdkf I mayhaps a type 😂
> 
> Anyways I hope y’all enjoy this very self-indulgent fic ☺️
> 
> Ps: warning for typos, grammar errors AHSJDKFKGJ

It was quarter past two in the morning when Natsume noticed Tsumugi, who’s still up, didn’t move an inch from the living room couch in their shared apartment. He squints and thought of his senpai is overworking himself again in which he made a tiny promise of not leaving his side and always checks him up. He decided to sat down next to him, Tsumugi didn’t noticed him though. His immense focus is on writing and hopefully finishing the document tonight, or rather today.

Natsume scoots closer to him to divert Tsumugi’s attention on the damn laptop. Yet, to no avail, Tsumugi’s too in-depth with his writing that led to Natsume’s decision to smack his senpai’s arm. Finally, he got the reaction that he wanted and made Tsumugi turned his head, eyes widen when he saw Natsume fuming with anger. What did he do this time, Tsumugi cautiously thought.

“I-is there something that you need, Natsume-kun?” He stuttered when he asked and let out a cold sweat when the redhead’s presence is overwhelming him it’s as if someone’s plotting a murder kind of feeling.

“Hey, senpai. What time is it?” He asked while holding himself to give another smack that made Tsumugi gulped before responding.

“It’s two thirty? Huh? Time passed by so fast! I didn’t noticed it!” Slightly rises his voice from shocked. He initially felt it’s still midnight, but was dumbfounded when he checked his watch.

“Hurry up and save those things then we’re heading to bed.” 

“Hmm.” Tsumugi nodded.

“You’re too focused on paperworks that you forgot to rest. You didn’t even noticed me sitting next to you.” Natsume shook his head in disbelief and that made Tsumugi a bit of guilty.

“I’m sorry. I was just planning to finish these reports by tonight, but I guess maybe next time.” He confessed.

“Are you catching up a deadline?” Natsume curiously asked. Normally, if one is rushing to finish something its either the deadline is near or he forgot to do it. He doubts the latter because Tsumugi is a hard-worker and well prepared, so most likely, he’s catching up a deadline. Unless, he’s trying to ease up his work by doing them in advance.

“Ah, not really. I just wanted to have a head start on the reports so that it won’t pile up with my other projects.”

“Then you need to go to bed. You can do them tomorrow.” Natsume replied.

“You’re right. Thank you for reminding me, Natsume-kun.” Tsumugi genuinely smiled at him and Natsume couldn’t hide his blush across his cheeks especially seeing his senpai smile at him. He shyly avoids his gaze to Tsumugi.

“I can’t let you do as you please. Like I said before, I won’t let you get off that easily.”

“Haha, I know. Still, I want to thank you for staying by my side.”

“Yes, yes, it’s my pleasure. It’s time for us to sleep.” He said while dragging Tsumugi to their bedroom.

“Ah, yes. I just need to-“ 

“Bed. Now.” Natsume cuts him off and continues to drag Tsumugi with all his strength. Tsumugi was only gonna fix the papers that scattered around the table, apparently, Natsume doesn’t have patience for that. One, is because the drowsiness hits him, and two, he can’t sleep without clinging to Tsumugi as if he’s his life-sized teddy bear.

After the two have washed up, they went to their shared bed. Tsumugi casually removing his glasses and then setting his alarm on his phone. Meanwhile, Natsume waits for him before turning off the lights. Once they are settled in and went to their usual sleeping position —where the two faces each other and Natsume sometimes uses Tsumugi’s arm as a pillow while hugging him— Natsume whispered to him.

“Don’t exhaust yourself with those, please.” Tsumugi heard him clearly and slightly nodded.

“Yes, I won’t.”

“M’kay. Let’s sleep. See you tomorrow, senpai.” He cups Tsumugi’s face and quickly gave him a peck on his lips before closing his eyes shut. To Tsumugi, this is not surprising at all, in fact it is one of things that he loved about Natsume.

“I’ll see you tomorrow too, Natsume-kun.” He smiled even though Natsume couldn’t see them in a pitch black bedroom. Though, his intuition tells him that Tsumugi’s smiling that made him cling to him even more.

“Senpai, please don’t give me a nightmare.” He said in slurred voice.

“Huh? I would never.”

“.....” and he didn’t reply after that.

“Geez, Natsume-kun. I wish you have a wonderful dream.” Tsumugi said while placing a light kiss on Natsume’s head as if he’s placing a magic to make his boyfriend had a nice and pleasant dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, they didn’t say good night as the title suggested lmao ahsjdkf I hope u all enjoyed this very short fic ❤️
> 
> Thanks for reading! 🙇


End file.
